Always With You
by DoingThisBecauseImBored
Summary: What could have happened at the end of the F4's four year seperation. Focused most specifically on Ga Eul and Yi Jeong and their relationship. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 Working too hard

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over Flowers

They had all gathered in the F4 lounge at Jun Pyo's call but no one knew what was going on; he just said he had an announcement to make. As he and Jan Di walked into the room they all stared expectantly, waiting for the news. Jun Pyo stood in front of them and cleared his throat, "Well, I was going to make it a surprise, but Jan Di found out and she's making me tell you at least a little in advance." Jan Di glared at him and they all became even more curious as to what this news could be. He began again, "Well, as you know it has been four years since we've been all together like this, with Yi Jeong in Sweden and me in the U.S. and I wanted to do something special to commemorate us being together again. I was planning to surprise you all with a trip to New Caledonia again but Jan Di said it was rude to just kidnap people and drag them places so she made me tell you in advance."

Woo Bin laughed, "Yo, my man, you most certainly have been tamed. Since when do you listen to other people or care if you're being rude?" Jun Pyo grimaced at the comment but stayed silent as Jan Di continued to give him warning glares.

Ji Hoo ignored the other boys and turned to Jan Di, "Why are you worrying about him surprising us, he's been doing this for awhile now so we're used to it."

Jan Di didn't back down, "Well, you guys might be used to it but me and Ga Eul aren't and we have jobs so we can't just drop everything and go with you."

Jun Pyo sighed, "I told you, Ji Hoo said he could get you out of the doctor's office for a few days, aish woman, don't you ever listen?"

Jan Di raised her hand as if to slap him, "Don't _you_ ever listen! It's not just me, it's Ga Eul too, and she works at a preschool that you can't just wave your magic wand and get her out of." The boys all looked at Ga Eul as Jan Di continued, "So stop thinking about just yourself and start considering the positions of other people!"

Jun Pyo sighed, he had forgotten that Ga Eul didn't work at the porridge shop any more; it would be much more difficult to get her out of working at the preschool.

"Guys, don't let me spoil your fun, if you want to go and my working is the only thing stopping you, then don't worry. I'll be fine staying here." Ga Eul looked extremely embarrassed about the situation; her cheeks were stained with red. Woo Bin hit her on the back, causing her to rock slightly forward, "Wouldn't hear of it, we're a team, if one of us can't go then none of us go." Ga Eul looked from face to face and saw that everyone was smiling at her, nodding in agreement to Woo Bin's words.

Suddenly, Jun Pyo's face lit up, "Wait, isn't it almost summer break? Couldn't we go on Saturday, while she's off work?"

Ga Eul looked shocked, "Jun Pyo Sunbae, that's only a week away!"

Jun Pyo grinned widely, "It's perfect then, I was hoping to leave sooner but a week will be fine." He clapped his hands, "Alright, we leave the first day of summer break! F4 is back together at last!" Ga Eul groaned internally, how was she supposed to get everything ready in one week? She stayed silent and smiled with the rest of them, faking her excitement.

A few days later she was sitting at the desk in her room, furiously writing conduct reports and letters to the parents for the end of the year, when her phone lit up and began to vibrate. She heard a slight ping and looked to see who had texted her, it was Yi Jeong Sunbae. She flipped the cover up and looked at the message, "Hey, Ga Eul, could you meet somewhere tonight?" She sighed, things just kept coming up. She quickly texted back, "Is it something important?" She graded one more paper before she heard another ping, "Yeah, Woo Bin said everyone had to be there." Ga Eul wondered what could be happening now and decided she would go but return as soon as possible to finish her papers. She quickly typed; "Okay, where are we meeting?" hit send and went out the door. She was shocked to see a bright orange sports car sitting in front of her apartment building. The passenger window rolled down and she heard someone call out, "We're meeting at a restaurant but I figured I could take you there." Ga Eul walked up to the car and peeked inside, "Sunbae?"

She heard a faint chuckle, "And who else would it be, Ga Eul?"

_True, who else drives this kind of car around anyways?_ She thought to herself as she slid into the passenger seat. As soon as he heard the click of her seat belt he hit the gas, rocketing off into the street. Once they reached the highway they meet up with the other F4, Woo Bin was driving his red sports car with Ji Hoo in the passenger seat and farther ahead Ga Eul could see a familiar black sports car that she knew now carried Jun Pyo and Jan Di. Yi Jeong once again hit the gas, speeding in front of Woo Bin and jumping ahead, towards the black car. In the side mirror, Ga Eul could see Woo Bin gaining back ground, fast. The three cars continued to speed forward, cutting each other off, and raced all the way to the restaurant. Once they got there Ga Eul was relieved to see it was casual, she hadn't worn anything special. They went inside and headed straight for an enclosed room reserved for VIPs only, it was amazing the power the F4 had. Once they were all seated and a waiter had taken their order the boys were goofing off and having fun. Ga Eul cleared her throat to get their attention and tentatively asked, "So, Woo Bin Sunbae, why are we here, exactly?"

Woo Bin laughed amiably, "Do I need a reason to call all my friends together to hang out and have some fun?"

Ga Eul blushed, "Well, no but…"

Jun Pyo reached over Jan Di and patted her on the head, "Don't worry and just have some fun." Ga Eul nodded and took a sip of her water, wishing she had stayed home and finished more papers.

Finally, the boys slid out of the booth and headed outside, stretching and satisfied with their meal. Ga Eul followed Jan Di outside, still worried about all the work waiting for her at home. Only Yi Jeong noticed that she hadn't touched her food.

The inside of the car was silent on the ride home, their individual heads to crowded with thoughts to engage in conversation. Yi Jeong worried over Ga Eul and wondered why she wasn't eating while Ga Eul worried over how she was going to be ready for Saturday. When Yi Jeong finally pulled up in front of Ga Eul's house they were both surprised at how fast the drive had gone by. Ga Eul opened the door and slid out into the cool night air, she turned and gave a slight bow, "Thank you for the ride home, Sunbae." She stepped back and went to head into the house when a soft voice stopped her. "Ga Eul?"

"Yes, Sunbae?" She turned back to the car and peeked in the open window.

"Are you alright? You don't seem yourself today." Yi Jeong stared back at her through the window, concern written on his face.

Ga Eul cocked her head, "Yes, I'm fine." She bowed again and smiled, "Thank you Sunbae, see you later!" She turned and ran into the house before he could say another word, thinking all the while about the huge pile of work to be done.

She went inside and settled herself at her desk, preparing for a long night. A cup of coffee was her only accompaniment as she pushed through piles of papers. She had to finish everything before they left on the trip, which included tying up loose ends for the current students and preparing everything for the incoming classes. She was also in charge of organizing the class lists and taking care of any extra school paper work because the trip had forced her to back out of the opening ceremony preparations. She had so much to do and now only had a few more days to do it.

Ga Eul was startled when her alarm went off. She had worked the entire night, she sighed and took another gulp of coffee, it was going to be a long day. She walked through the doors of the school, feeling the comfort it always brought to her heart. This was a place where innocence was at its best and the world was its brightest. She loved seeing the world through the children's eyes, seeing what a magical place it was to them. It always made her feel better. Soon the children began to come in, the room filled up quickly and Ga Eul found herself pulled away from all her distressing thoughts and into their world of play. She talked to the children and taught them many important things, always treating them with respect. The students loved their teacher; they clung to her skirt wherever they went, and hung on her every word. The spell was broken once with the sound of the lunch bell, but that was only temporary. Once their bellies were full and their energies refueled they began their make believe world again and with a renewed vigor. She could hardly contain their excitement when it came time to their favorite part of the day, playing with the clay. Everyone always had new and creative ideas for what to do. Sure, she had seen the classics; mud pies, grapes, worms, and snakes had all come and gone but her favorites were always the most outrageous. Boys made dragons and unheard of monsters while girls made fairies, sprites, and flowers of the most unimaginable kind. Ga Eul loved to hear the story behind each one. Then, all too soon, it was the end of the day. The bell rang, parents came, and soon she was all alone with her thoughts and with no distractions to be seen. She slowly packed her bag and headed to the door, staring longingly at the classroom before turning to leave. She went out of the school and headed straight for her house, she didn't have much time to lose. As she stood on the bus, being rock to and fro, she heard a familiar chorus coming from her purse. She rummaged around and pulled out her phone, vibrating madly in her hand. She sighed and picked it up, "Yobosayo?"

"Hello? Ga Eul? This is Jun Pyo. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"Well, Jan Di's gotten sick and she refuses to let me help her with anything so I was wondering if you could come and talk to her. Also, since I'm going to be busy these next few days I was hoping you could come and take care of her and keep her company."

Ga Eul's mind was racing, of course she had to help her best friend but there was so much work and she had to teach still…

"Sure, Jun Pyo Sunbae, I'll help."

"Great, see you Saturday then."

"Right, see you Saturday."

Ga Eul hung up the phone and stared at it dejectedly. What a mess she was in.

She watched her stop go by and sighed, she was going to have to pull another all nighter, she could feel it. She stared out the window and watched the familiar scenery wiz by. She got off the stop nearest Jan Di's house and walked over, wondering what was wrong with Jan Di. She slid in the door, letting herself in with the key she always carried with her. As soon as she walked in the door she realized something wasn't right, Jan Di's usually bright and vibrant house was now dark, even though it was only early evening. She walked around until she found Jan Di, sleeping on the floor. She knelt down and put a gentle hand to her forehead, it was hot.

Jan Di stirred in her sleep when Ga Eul placed the ice pack on her head, but other than that she had stayed completely passed out. Ga Eul paced the kitchen, fixing porridge and setting out water for Jan Di. She wiped her hands on her pants and took the food over to Jan Di; leaving it there along with a note, she headed to her own home.

The next day was very much the same. She worked on papers all through the night, played with the children during the day, and stayed by Jan Di's side in the evening. This pattern continued for two days, until Thursday, when Jan Di was feeling remarkably better. Unfortunately, Ga Eul was starting to feel remarkably worse.

Ga Eul woke up the next morning feeling awful. Her head was pounding, her stomach was rolling, and her entire body felt hot and weak. What a way to start the last day of school. She staggered to the bathroom and pulled out some medicine. She took a painkiller, a nausea reducer, and a fever reducer, hoping to get through work without an incident. Thankfully, she made it through the day without a hitch. As she waved goodbye to all the kids and gave them their last farewell hugs, she felt a tiny pang in her head and the room began to spin. Blackness.


	2. Chapter 2 Time to take your medicine

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over Flowers

Ga Eul woke up in a daze, not sure of where she was. She cracked her eyes open and squinted at the light coming from just above her head, which currently felt like it was about to split open. She looked to her left to check the clock on her nightstand and was very surprised when all she saw was empty space. She sat up and looked around the room, she rubbed her eyes and looked again, nope, the room was still not hers.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, where am I? What am I doing here? No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening!_

Ga Eul's head was spinning as she remembered all the news stories of girls gone missing and found dead, and raped. She gulped and peeped under the bed sheets, stretching her legs experimentally. She wasn't wearing the same clothes as yesterday, never a good sign, but she was pretty sure her underwear was the same, and she didn't feel sore in that general area either. She took a deep breath and decided that she hadn't been violated and that she should try and leave before that status changed. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Bad idea. She immediately hit the floor with a bang, holding her hand over her mouth as she tried not to scream, or throw up. She was laying there trying to collect herself when someone burst through the door.

"Ga Eul?"

Shocked, Ga Eul turned towards the voice and gasped, "Yi Jeong sunbae?"

Yi Jeong set down the tray he was carrying and walked to where she was and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay, I thought I heard a bang, did you fall out of bed?"

Ga Eul looked down, embarrassed, "No, I just fell. I think I got a head rush from standing up too quickly and so here I am. Sorry if I disturbed you."

Yi Jeong sighed and put a hand to her forehead, "Silly girl, you still have a fever, that's probably why you fell. Now get back in bed so you can eat something and take your medicine."

Ga Eul sat there in shock, Yi Jeong had just felt her temperature, told her she was sick, and was nagging her to take medicine. He was acting like her mother. She started to giggle but immediately stopped as a fresh bout of nausea swept through her body. She planted her hands over her mouth and waited for the feeling to pass. She felt a gentle hand on her back, "Ga Eul, gwenchana? Are you feeling sick to your stomach?"

Ga Eul nodded meekly, not able to completely suppress the rolling in her stomach. Yi Jeong tried to help her stand up but stopped when a tremor rippled through her body and she dry heaved into her hands. Yi Jeong stared at her in shock, wondering what he should do, until Ga Eul dry heaved again. His trance broken, Yi Jeong quickly led her to the restroom, half carrying her along the way. He lifted up the toilet seat just in time, as Ga Eul's fever finally caught up with her.

She watched the water and the contents of her stomach swirl down the toilet, beads of sweat dripping down her face. She felt awful enough because of the throwing up, but the fact that Yi Jeong was there watching her throw up made her feel much, much worse. She had tried to push him away, weakly nudging him with her arm and telling him he didn't need to stay but he had stubbornly refused, and stayed by her side the whole time, while holding her hair. He patted her back whenever she leaned away from the toilet, trying to comfort her before she had to start again. When her stomach was finally empty, Ga Eul began a new battle with her eyelids; she felt completely drained of energy and wanted to go to sleep. She slumped against the toilet and pressed her forehead against the cool porcelain, wishing she was in bed but not having the will to move. She felt the sensation of arms wrapping around her body and then she was in the air, floating on a nice, warm cloud in the sky.

She awoke to the sound of a voice, agitated and angry, arguing with someone whom she couldn't hear. She pulled herself up and peered around the room as hazy memories from a few hours before came flooding back to her. Then she became distracted by the voice as it became louder.

"I don't care; we aren't leaving tomorrow, no matter what. End of story."

…

"Ya, well, I'm sorry. You should've known Ga Eul was busy and didn't have time."

…

"Then don't tell Jan Di the truth."

…

"Look, I really don't care if Jan Di's going to feel guilty because of this. Ga Eul is sick. I'm not dragging her to the plane like this and you can just deal with it."

…

"She'll be more worried if she actually sees her. Just tell her something came up and we'll join you later. Tie her up and throw her on the plane if you have to, shouldn't be a problem for you."

Ga Eul was very confused, but she understood that Yi Jeong was arguing with someone because of her, she could only assume it was Jun Pyo, but she felt bad that she was causing trouble.

"Yi Jeong sunbae?"

She heard Yi Jeong's voice stop, then the door opened and light flooded into the room. Ga Eul squinted against the sudden brightness and held up a hand to shield her eyes.

"Jun Pyo? Hold on a sec, I'll have to call you back." Yi Jeong snapped his phone shut and came to sit on the bed. He placed a cool hand to her forehead and pushed back her hair.

"You feel a little cooler now, but you should still keep resting."

"Sunbae, were you arguing because of me? Because I'm sick?"

Yi Jeong sighed and looked into her eyes, "Don't worry about it and go back to sleep, I'll take care of it. You should worry about getting better, okay?"

Ga Eul crossed her arms and pulled the best puppy dog face she could muster, and staring beseechingly into his eyes said, "Sunbae, I don't want to cause any trouble, and I still plan to go with everyone, I'll just fake it if I have to. So please just let it go."

Yi Jeong stared into her beautiful clear eyes then shook his head, "No way am I falling for that one Ga Eul, I've been around you way too long to get pulled in by that face." Ga Eul continued to stare at him, pouting, until she finally huffed and pushed herself off the bed.

"Fine then, if you're not going to let it go willingly, then I'll force you to. I'm going home, packing, and I'll meet you at the airport." Ga Eul headed for the door but was stopped when an arm looped around her waist. She felt a sharp tug and then she was on the bed again, with Yi Jeong staring down at her. Ga Eul gasped and held her breath, shocked by their close proximity.

"Ga Eul, you are sick, and until you get better you are staying here, I don't care if I have to tie you to this bed." Ga Eul quivered slightly beneath him, still too started to respond. Satisfied at the response, Yi Jeong released her and reached over to grab her medicine. "Now that you're done trying to run away, it's time to take your medicine."

Ga Eul immediately pulled a face, and turned away; refusing to even look at the disgusting liquid he was expecting her to drink. Yi Jeong sighed, half in annoyance and half in amazement. He had no idea how she could be so cute when she was being such a pain. Luckily for her, the cuteness factor won over and Yi Jeong broke down. He put the medicine down and pushed a small button next to the bed. A moment later a maid walked in and bowed, "How may I serve you?"

"Could you please go down to the kitchen and bring back some porridge and some apple juice?" The girl bowed again and walked out. Yi Jeong turned back to face Ga Eul, who was staring at him with her eyebrows raised. "What? The food will help your stomach settle and the apple juice should help with the medicine." Ga Eul pulled another face and stuck her tongue out in disgust, obviously not looking forward to the nasty goo she would have to eat. There was a gentle rap at the door and the maid reentered, this time with a tray. She set it on the end table, bowed, and exited the room without a word. Yi Jeong picked up the porridge and handed Ga Eul the bowl and spoon, miming for her to eat it. She took it from him and ate a few spoonfuls before she set it down, not trusting her stomach to eat anymore. She sat there for a bit until Yi Jeong understood she wasn't going to eat anymore. He immediately handed her the bowl again and stared at her with a harsh gaze, "Eat, or I will personally make sure you get enough food in you."

Ga Eul sat there and pondered the image for a while before she answered, "I don't know, that might be interesting to see." He didn't seem very amused at this comment and before he could say anything she popped a spoonful into her mouth and swallowed. She ate as much as she could and then she set the bowl down again and pushed it away, "I'm not eating anymore, no matter what."

Yi Jeong relented and grabbed the medicine and the juice. He handed her the glass and went to pour the medicine into the little plastic cup that came on the top of the bottle.

"Sunbae?"

"What? And yes, you have to take your medicine."

"No, it's just that… I don't like drinking out of the little cup."

Yi Jeong stared at her, confused, "Then how do you take your medicine."

"Well," Ga Eul blushed and looked down, "usually my mom puts it in spoon and gives it to me so I can immediately drink my juice, and it goes down easier that way too, and you taste it less…" She trailed off at the end, too embarrassed to think about what she had just told Yi Jeong, and technically asked him to do.

He sat there for awhile; processing what he had just heard, then he took the spoon from the porridge bowl and hit it against the tray to get any excess off. He poured the medicine into the spoon, holding his hand under it so it wouldn't spill over, then held it out to Ga Eul. She stared at the spoon, then at Yi Jeong, then at the spoon again. She gripped her cup of juice tightly in her hand, pinched her nose, and quickly took the spoon in her mouth. She gulped down the liquid and shuddered as it oozed down her throat. She immediately chased it down with the apple juice but the taste still lingered. The process was repeated for the second spoonful and when that was done Ga Eul flopped dramatically onto the bed, throwing her arm over her face, and pretending to have fainted. Yi Jeong chuckled at her theatrics and cleaned up the bed, placing everything back on the tray and putting it outside the door. He turned around and saw Ga Eul quickly recover her face, trying to keep up the façade. He walked over to the side of her bed, a devilish grin spreading across his face. Ga Eul jumped when she felt a warm weight against her body, her arm was pulled away from her face and she was left staring right into the eyes of So Yi Jeong.


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden Fever

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over Flowers

"Kyaaa! Yi Jeong Sunbae, what are you doing!" Ga Eul was staring at him wide eyed, wondering how she had gotten into this predicament. She pushed up against his chest and tried to push him off but to no avail, he was just too heavy.

Yi Jeong's signature smirk was present on his face as he stared down at Ga Eul, who was now squirming and trying to wiggle out of his hold. He would have none of that and immediately pulled her arms up and pinned her down. Ga Eul tried to pull away, yelling all the while, "Yah, Yi Jeong sunbae! What do you think you're doing? Let go of me this instant!" Yi Jeong looked calmly down at her until she had quieted then simply said, "I'm holding you down so you don't try to run away and no, I will not be letting go of you anytime soon." Ga Eul's heart skipped a few beats at his words and her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. Yi Jeong's finger gently brushed her face, "See, you still have a fever. No way am I letting you loose yet." Ga Eul turned and buried her head in her arm, trying to hide her face. Yi Jeong reached down and cupped her cheek with his hand, trying to get her to look at him. Finally, she turned her head and stared into his clear black eyes. He leaned closer to her and gently traced her lips with his fingers.

Ga Eul's breath caught in her throat and her heart began thudding rapidly in her chest. Yi Jeong's face was getting closer and closer and Ga Eul closed her eyes, waiting for what was to come.

Ping Ping Ping Ping

The sound of Yi Jeong's cell phone broke Ga Eul out of her trance. She immediately turned her head away, "Sunbae, you should answer that." Yi Jeong sighed and leaned back, this would be the second time a cell phone had interrupted him, what a pain. He looked down at the caller ID, Jun Pyo, who else could ruin the moment anymore thoroughly except for perhaps Woo Bin?

Yi Jeong put the phone to his ear, "What do you want?"

"Aish, don't get mad at _me._ You're the one who said you would call back then didn't."

"I meant in a few hours not a few minutes, jeez man."

"Well be more specific next time."

"Whatever, what do you want now?"

There was a slight pause on the other end then Jun Pyo coughed, "Well, actually, about that…"

"Oh god, what now?"

"I called everyone together to try and push back the day but then they decided we should go out and do something and then they realized that you and Ga Eul weren't there so Jan Di is heading to Ga Eul's house and Woo Bin is going to get you." He took a breath and continued, "I'm pretty sure Jan Di will kill you if she finds you with Ga Eul, so be on guard. I'll see you later." There was a small click and then the beep beep beep that meant Jun Pyo had hung up.

Yi Jeong stared at his phone in disbelief before he realized what had happened. His hands clenched into fists and he yelled into the ceiling, "Aish! What the hell, he calls me, drops that bomb, then just hangs up? What. The. Hell." He quickly ran back to his room, grumbling profanities, and picked out some clothes, after he was dressed he went to Ga Eul. He knocked on the door before going in and standing at the side of her bed. She looked up at him questioningly, "Why did you change?"

He ran his hand over his face and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll have to explain later. For now just come with me, we have to get you dressed." He leaned down and plucked her from the bed and carried her out of the house. Once she was situated in his car he sped to the nearest salon and pulled her in the door. He talked with the staff, told them what he wanted then left. He had to find a dress, and fast.

Half an hour later he reentered the salon, Ga Eul was sitting in one of the chairs looking absolutely stunning, even in pajamas, and looking patiently around the shop. He walked over to her and helped her off the chair before whisking her to the bathroom and shoving her and the dress into a stall.

"I'm so sorry about this, just change for now, and I'll explain later. I'll try to get you back home as soon as possible. Just trust me on this one, please." Yi Jeong leaned against the wall and felt a vibration in his back pocket, Woo Bin, of course. He stepped outside the bathroom and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Yo, my man, it's me. What're you up to this fine evening? Entertaining the ladies?"

Yi Jeong forced a laugh, "No not tonight, why?"

"The F4 is getting together again before the big vacation, I went to your place to get you but you weren't there, I'll ask you about that later, for now everyone is meeting up at Le Maison de Gateau. Be there in fifteen?"

"Uh, ya, sure, but I'm going to pick up Ga Eul on my way so make it twenty."

"Oooh, always the Casanova aren't you?"

"Whatever, I'll see you in a bit."

Yi Jeong hung up and sighed in relief, now no one would ask why he came with Ga Eul. He heard the bathroom door open behind him and turned to see Ga Eul emerge. What he saw nearly took his breath away. She was dressed in a simple, light pink dress that flowed gracefully around her figure and emphasized her slender legs. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back in gentle waves while she stared up at him through her eyelashes, her face still a little flushed from the fever. He continued to stare at her until she cleared her throat and said, "Yi Jeong sunbae? You said there was somewhere we had to go?" He shook his head, amazed at the power she was beginning to have over him, and tried to clear his thoughts.

"You're right, let's go." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the car. Soon they were racing down the road, Yi Jeong using every ounce of his strength to concentrate on the road while Ga Eul stared obliviously out the window. When they pulled up at the restaurant Yi Jeong quickly went to help Ga Eul out of the car and to the door, still not trusting her health. He was soon forced to let go of her as Jan Di headed their way and swooped Ga Eul away from him. He watched her all evening as she struggled to get through diner without letting anyway find out she was sick. All was almost lost when Ji Hoo decided to be overly caring.

"Ga Eul, are you okay? Your face looks rather red."

Ga Eul stared back at him flustered, "Oh really? I wonder why…" She stared down at her hands, praying he wouldn't push it further.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Yi Jeong laughed and patted his friend on the back, "I think Ga Eul is just fine, better than fine actually. I'd say she's a little drunk at the moment and quite enjoying herself."

Jan Di's eyes got huge as she looked over to her friend, "Ga Eul! Are you drunk?"

Ga Eul blushed and looked down as her friend continued to stare at her in disbelief. Finally, she looked up and innocently asked, "Jan Di, do you think I should go home?"

Jan Di nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yes, I think you should, it would probably be best."

Yi Jeong quickly stood up, "I'll take her home, it's on the way to my studio and I have something to do there tonight, so it won't be a problem."

Jan Di eyed him suspiciously but consented and passed Ga Eul on to Yi Jeong, giving him a warning glare before pushing the two out the door and heading back to sit with Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin stood watching Yi Jeong's car disappear then looked at each other.

"Ji Hoo my man, is it just me or do you think something's up. Ga Eul didn't have one sip of wine."

"I know," Ji Hoo sighed, "but let's leave it for now; we'll be told when we're needed."

Woo Bin slapped him on the back, "I guess you're right, now let's get back to the party!"


	4. Chapter 4 Coming Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Boys over Flowers

A/N: Yeah, so it's been years since I updated this…and I'm very sorry about that…I hope this ending will satisfy those of you who come back to finish. For those interested, I have a livejournal page where I've written a lot more fic (all finished, I promise). My username is zoroyohgirl13. Sorry again everyone!

The dark road whizzed by as Yi Jeong sped away from the restaurant, Ga Eul resting peacefully in the passenger seat and staring out the window. After their narrow escape at dinner Ga Eul wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for twelve hours, her eyes were beginning to close and she was dangerously close to falling asleep.

Yi Jeong looked over at Ga Eul after a few more minutes of silent driving and found her head lolling against the window. He smirked at her cute expression then pushed the gas pedal down further, eager to get her home.

By the time they pulled into his driveway, Ga Eul was sound asleep, mouth slightly open and hair falling across her face. As gently as he could so as not to wake her, Yi Jeong picked her up in his arms and carried her inside, all the way to the room he had prepared for her. He set her down on the bed and gently brushed the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and smoothing his thumb across her temple. She really was beautiful. More beautiful than any other girl he had seen, because she was gorgeous on the inside as well.

The next morning Ga Eul woke with a yawn, stretching out on the soft sheets before burying her face in the pillow still clutched in her arms. She blinked a few times into the darkness and the realization slowly came to her that she was at Yi Jeong's house. Again.

The light coming through the windows told her it was still early in the day, the edges of sunlight just barely peeking through the curtains and creating pattern on the bed. She smoothed her fingers across the fabric then jolted when a sharp rattle sounded from behind her. Turning quickly, she saw her phone buzzing against the wooden end table, Jan Di's name flashing on the screen. She gulped and slowly reached over to grab it, flipping it open and peering at the text through one cracked eye.

_Ga Eul you'd better have a good explanation for this! If not, I'm going to kill you!_

Ga Eul hit a button and scrolled through all of her missed messages and calls, all from Jan Di, all sounding frantic and worried. Guilt gnawed at Ga Eul's stomach and she quickly pressed Jan Di's name in her contact list, holding the phone to her ear and biting her lip.

The phone had barely made it past the first ring before Jan Di was yelling at her from across the line. "Yah, Ga Eul! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you."

Ga Eul decided to play innocent. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean!? Ga Eul, I sent you home drunk last night with _Yi Jeong _and then you disappear. I swear if that Casanova touched you…" Jan Di let the threat hang in the air.

"Oh Jan Di, you're such a worry wart." Her eyes searched frantically for a clock in the room and she giggled into the phone. "It's only eight o'clock, why would I answer the phone?"

"I've been calling you all night Ga Eul!"

"And I was sleeping, isn't that what most people do at night?"

There was a grumble from Jan Di and then a more muffled yell, something about Jun Pyo needing to shut his mouth before Jan Di did it for him. Ga Eul stifled laughter as she waited for Jan Di to settle down. There was a long breath and then a sigh. "Alright, fine. But I was still worried. You were acting so strange last night. And Yi Jeong kept staring at you."

A blush crept across Ga Eul's face and she was very glad they were having this conversation over the phone. "Well, maybe I had something on my face. And I've been pretty distracted with work lately so maybe that's why I was a bit off."

"Well you should be able to relax on vacation. You know to when to meet us at the airport, right?"

"Ummm…."

Another sigh, a crackle as Jan Di once again turned away from the phone to yell at Jun Pyo for being inconsiderate to other people. "Aish, that idiot, I doubt he'll ever learn how normal people function."

"Yeah, but you just think that's adorable. Don't you?" Ga Eul giggled as Jan Di fumed in silence.

"Adorable is not the word I'd use. But we're all supposed to be there at eleven so we can be at the island for lunch. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's…." Ga Eul heard footsteps coming down the hall and held her breath, willing whoever it was to go away. "That's fine, I'll see you then."

Ever worried for her friend, Jan Di pressed harder. "Are you sure? There was a pause in there."

The footsteps only got closer and there were voices now too.

"Ga Eul, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Ga Eul squeaked.

"I hear voices in the background, where are you?"

At the precise moment Yi Jeong opened the door, a maid with a tray at his side. She stared at him with panicked eyes. "I'm outside taking a walk; I thought it would help clear my head."

"I thought you had just woken up?"

"Yeah, I left while we were talking." She chewed nervously on her lip and kept her eyes locked with Yi Jeong's who was still standing frozen in the doorway. "I guess you were too busy yelling at Jun Pyo to notice."

Distracted by that comment, Jan Di let it go, telling Ga Eul to take care and that she'd see her later. Ga Eul closed the phone and threw it down on the bed, flopping back into the pillows with a sigh. She heard Yi Jeong tell the maid to give him the tray and then the door was shutting, footsteps coming closer to the bed. The mattress dipped as a new weight was added and Ga Eul felt a hand run through her hair. "That was Jan Di, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she was worried about me."

Yi Jeong nodded, understanding how Jan Di could be at times. "Are you at least feeling better now?"

Ga Eul nodded and slowly sat up, coming face to face with Yi Jeong, shocked at how close they suddenly were. She coughed and looked away. "Yes, I'm feeling much better." She glanced at the door. "I should probably go home and pack…" She hadn't so much as set a foot on the floor before Yi Jeong had an arm around her waist.

"You're not going anywhere."

"But Sunbae!" Ga Eul pouted at him. She had to go home, she needed to change and pack for the trip.

He shook his head. "No, and that's final. I already had someone bring over a suitcase for you and you can pick an outfit to wear to the airport. No need for you to leave."

She stared at him blankly for a moment. "But…"

"You can shower here if you'd like." He gestured to the door at the side of the room, where she had thrown up the night before.

Ga Eul flushed and clasped her hands together. Showering in Yi Jeong's house….she didn't know if it would be a good idea.

Suddenly, Yi Jeong stood up, striding over to the door and opening it just enough to pull something inside. A suitcase, one with the pink flowers all over the sides and shiny silver zippers. He rolled it over to the bed then pushed down the handle. "Everything you need is in here. Once you finish your food and take your medicine, you can shower."

She pouted at him and drug over the tray, scooping food in her mouth and frowning. He chuckled at her cute face and fought the urge to pinch her cheeks. Once she was done with the food, Yi Jeong grabbed the small bottle of medicine and opened the cap, pouring some of it onto a spoon. He guided the liquid between Ga Eul's lips and watched in amusement as her entire face puckered, grasping for juice to drown the taste. The action was repeated with the second spoonful and then Ga Eul was gulping down the rest of her juice, shaking her head as if it would help rid her tongue of the bitter flavor.

He smiled softly at her then ran a finger just below her lips, catching a stray drop of juice. She was blushing furiously at him but that only encouraged him to go further, sticking his finger between his lips and humming. Her mouth hung open in shock and he merely chuckled. "I'll leave so you can shower." He picked up the tray and quickly slipped out the door.

Ga Eul was flustered. More than flustered, she was completely and totally out of her mind. She thought she had finally gotten her feelings for Yi Jeong under control. There was just too much at stake, her heart too open, his history too painful. After spending so much time away, Ga Eul had assumed he would move on. Just like he had from everyone else. She had never really expected for him to come back from his trip and still harbor feelings, she had hoped, but never expected.

But now here she was, in Yi Jeong's home, in his _shower, _after he had taken care of her for the past few days. She could still feel the heat of his chest as he hovered over her, lips so close to touching. Could still feel his arms wrapped around her as he carried her inside. Could still see the way his lips closed around his finger and enclosed the drop of juice that had been on her mouth only moments before. It was all just too much.

She stamped her feet and shook her head, trying to clear it of all these treacherous thoughts. But her heart wouldn't let go, even by the time her shower was over, she still felt just as confused. If he still liked her…then what would they do? Ga Eul knew her heart would quickly return to him, in a dark place in the back of her mind she knew it already had, but there was still so much to consider.

Would they date? Could Ga Eul handle the onslaught of jealous girls that was sure to come her way? Could Yi Jeong stay faithful? Could she adapt to such a rich life? Could she trust him with her everything?

She wasn't sure of anything anymore. Why was there never an easy answer?

She sighed as she opened the bathroom door, a small gasp escaping her as she bumped into something solid and warm. Yi Jeong's arms wrapped around her before she could topple backwards and they both laughed as she was righted on her feet. "Why does it feel like I'm always holding you up?"

Ga Eul narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Why does it feel like you're always making me fall?" She made to go around him but he grabbed her arm, fingers sending tingles up Ga Eul's spine. She was tugged back against him and he pulled her into his chest.

He buried his face into her neck for just a moment then sighed, warm breath making Ga Eul shiver. "If you fall, even if it's my fault, I'll always pick you up again. Is that enough for you? Can you accept that?"

Ga Eul inhaled sharply, feeling the weight of his words, knowing there was more behind them. Her arms slowly raised to hug his back.

He breathed deeply and leaned back, brushing her hair back and staring into her eyes. "Ga Eul, I asked you to wait for me over two years ago. Have you?"

His warm hand on her cheek kept her from looking away, her fingers tightened in the fabric of his shirt as she spoke. "I didn't want to wait for you. I didn't want to get hurt. But, my heart wouldn't move on. You're the only one I can think of."

A breathtaking smile overcame Yi Jeong's face and he immediately crushed Ga Eul in his arms. Pulling her close, he whispered in her ear. "Thank you, thank you so much." He turned his head slightly, guiding her chin with a steady hand, moving until their lips were perfectly aligned, mere centimeters apart. He could feel her breath on his mouth. "I love you, Ga Eul. More than anything else."

He closed the distance between them and the sparks that flew through his veins had him closing his eyes and leaning further into the kiss, brushing their mouths together again and again and marveling in the sensation. Ga Eul's lips were soft and warm, the perfect shape and size and color. A sudden buzzing had them pausing, smiles forming as the sound continued. He pressed one last kiss to her mouth then leaned his forehead against hers. He laughed lightly as he looked down at his phone. He showed her the screen, Jun Pyo.

He flicked open his phone and held it to his ear. "You were too late this time, sorry." He smirked and snapped the device shut, tucking it in his back pocket as Ga Eul giggled.

Within seconds, Yi Jeong's phone was ringing again. He picked it up with a sigh. "What?"… "Yeah, I know what time."…. "Don't worry about it." He smirked at Ga Eul and she quickly covered her mouth to stifle the giggles. "Yeah, I'll see you seen. Bye."

He closed his phone again and sighed. He took one of her hands in his. "So, I know I did this kind of out of order but…Ga Eul, will you go out with me?"

She nodded her head and blushed as their fingers weaved together. They were silent for a moment before Ga Eul asked, "Oh yeah, why were you outside of the bathroom?"

Now it was Yi Jeong's turn to cough and hide a blush. "Well, I wasn't waiting outside the bathroom exactly…I was pacing…and happened to be in front of the bathroom when you came out."

Ga Eul rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, glad that she could make the Casanova a bit nervous. She swung their hands lightly as they headed out the door. "Yi Jeong…You know Jan Di's going to try to kill you, right?"

Chest heating at the sound of his name, Yi Jeong shrugged. "Well, it's worth it. Plus, you wouldn't actually let her kill me, would you?"

Ga Eul paused for a moment, enjoying Yi Jeong's anxious looks. "Of course not! I couldn't have my best friend stuck in jail."

Yi Jeong smiled ruefully. "Of course not."


	5. Chapter 5 Finally There

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong walked into the airport hand in hand. Ga Eul couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks and Yi Jeong couldn't make himself stop smiling. They were both as happy as they had been in a long time, practically glowing with it. Even the four sets of eyes that suddenly settled on them couldn't break through the bubble of happiness that surrounded them.

Jan Di stood and stared in open mouthed shock as Woo Bin whooped and cheered, congratulating Yi Jeong on finally finding the courage to confess. Ji Hoo just chuckled silently as Yi Jeong turned bright red, pointedly ignoring the curious glances Ga Eul was pointing in his direction about Woo Bin's last statement. Jun Pyo merely stood there and tapped his foot, impatient to get going, and anxiously eyeing his wife.

Ga Eul walked over to Jan Di, Yi Jeong in tow as they refused to be separated so early in their relationship, and put a consoling hand to her shoulder. "Jan Di, are you okay?"

Jan Di snapped out of her haze and stuttered for a moment before pointing an accusing finger at Ga Eul. "You! How long has this been going on?" Without waiting for an answer, she spun to face Yi Jeong and held up a fist. "And you! What have you done to my sweet and innocent Ga Eul?"

Yi Jeong's eyes widened in panic at the raised fist but Ga Eul quickly grabbed Jan Di's arm and shook her head. "He didn't do anything. And we just started going out this morning."

"This morning!" Jan Di shrieked. "I thought you were at home with a hangover!"

Ga Eul blushed at that and hid her face in Yi Jeong's shoulder.

Jan Di's eyes widened. "No! You didn't!" Her mouth hung open as Ga Eul nodded shyly into Yi Jeong's shoulder. "Ga Eul, you, you…aish. Well, are you happy at least?"

Ga Eul cautiously raised her head and gave Jan Di a nod, small smile pushing its way onto her lips. "I'm very happy." Her eyes flicked up to Yi Jeong's face and the smile grew. "Very, very happy."

Suddenly appearing beside them, Jun Pyo made a gagging noise and shook his head. "Can you two stop making moon eyes at each other until we get on the plane? I kind of want to get out of here." He froze when he saw the look on Jan Di's face and threw up his hands. "What? I thought we had all agreed to leave as soon as possible."

Not wanting his friend to get in trouble for what was in a way his fault, Yi Jeong quickly interceded. "Jan Di it's fine, we can go."

She grumbled something about keeping secrets but eventually turned away and followed after Jun Pyo, quickly passing him and leading the way to their plane.

Yi Jeong tightened his hold on Ga Eul's hand, squeezing it gently, then smiled down at her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and grabbed the handle of her small suitcase, heels clicking as she walked beside Yi Jeong towards their plane. Her cheeks were already beginning to hurt from smiling so much.

They sat together on the plane, nestled comfortably side by side. Jun Pyo and the rest of the F4 had managed to drag Jan Di to the other side of the aircraft and so they were relaxing in relative peace. It seemed as though everyone understood just how hard it had been for them to finally get here. So much hurt had happened, so many hurdles had been overcome.

Their time at New Caledonia was short but sweet, soaking up the sun together and reminiscing about the first time they had been here. The first time they had truly met and been able to talk.

They visited their spot high on top of the mountain, Ga Eul not needing to scream this time to get Yi Jeong to follow. They rode horses and Yi Jeong once again helped Ga Eul swing up into the saddle, his hands lingering at her hips longer than was strictly necessary, but the blush on Ga Eul's face told him that she didn't mind. At the beach, Ga Eul accepted his invitation to rub sunscreen on her back.

Yi Jeong thought he was in heaven as soon as his palms touched the smooth skin of her back, sliding across the bare planes and seeing the back of her ears turn red. He loved that he still had that affect on her. And as she returned the favor, he realized that she had that affect on him as well.

They were truly in love.

He loved her laugh and her smile and the way she approached life. He loved the way she cared about her work and her friends. He loved the way she would act shy and cute and fierce all in the same moment and leave him breathless. He loved everything there was about her.

And she loved his serious expressions and passion. She loved the way he protected what he cared about and the look he would get in his eyes when he was staring at something precious. She loved the way he tried so hard to be cool but underneath it all was just a scared little boy needing love. She loved everything about him.

Two parts of a puzzle finally joined, not found in the expected places but still found, still fitting perfectly.

They had finally found their matching piece, their other half, their soul mate.


End file.
